tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes vs. Villains: The Ultimate Showdown
One after the other, Dianted and an evil-stricken Kirby have attempted to destroy heroes, humans, and civilizations. Both have failed, but now Marx has a plan. And with a plan, comes other plans, back-up plans, and back-up plans for the back-up plans, but he has assured that each and every one of these will work. Marx will destroy anything that stands in his way to conquer the world, as he has proven before. Dozens of heroes, as well as his own kind (species and villains), have had their lives taken because of Marx's cruelty. And now, a civil war is guaranteed to occur. Marx is currently about to head out and kill the few heroes who still live when-- ''a visitor arrives...?'' 'Prologue: Un-Civil Happenings' *Marx and his assistant, Usami, exit his building to find Catwoman* Catwoman: Surrender peacefully Marx, and I won't have to rip you limb from limb... for now. Marx: You amuse me, Cat; may I call you Cat? I'm gonna call you Cat. You really do. Do you really think... you could defeat me? Catwoman: ... I do. Marx: I'd really love if you accepted reality. Catwoman: Admit you're going to get taken down. Admit you're going to lose. Marx: Hilarious. Why don't you scurry along so you don't break your nails. Catwoman: Now, you're the hilarious one. Do you not think I could destroy you? Marx: ... What's stopping me from killing you right now? Catwoman: I don't see you doing anything. It's... truly awful what you forced other people to go through. It deserves to be forced upon you, now, too. Marx: If I go down, you go down. Catwoman: So be it. We... we can fight. You and me. Only you and me... and--''' '''Marx: Hmm.... I admit you drive a hard bargain. Catwoman: You never let me finish. The winner... kills the other. Marx: Yes. *Cackles* You... ''... have ...'' ''... a ...'' ''... deal ....'' '''Usami: Kuwaaaaaaah! 'Characters' Heroes: #Iron Man - Marvel - Dianted #Kitana - Mortal Kombat - IcicleIllusionist #Toph - Nickelodeon - DarkKid99 #Buzz - Disney Pixar - Surferdude1219 #Cinderella - Disney - Loenev #Sonia Nevermind - Super Dangan Ronpa 2 - DerpyandDawn #Silver - Sonic - TrentFan #Nadiya Anderson - The Amazing Race / Survivor - XxSolarEclipsexX #Olaf - Disney - Total Drama Yoshi Villains: #Genocider Syo / Touko Fukawa - Dangan Ronpa & Another Episode - Dianted #Mondo Oowada - Dangan Ronpa - TrentFan #Pandora - Nintendo - IcicleIllusionist #Harley Quinn - DC - DarkKid99 #Scar - Disney - Surferdude1219 #Mystique - Marvel - Loenev #Natalie Anderson - The Amazing Race / Survivor - XxSolarEclipsexX #Darth Vader - Star Wars - Total Drama Yoshi #Stellan - Toca Race Driver 2 - MRace2010 'Elimination Table' Chapter 1: "???" Pre-Chat (Heroes) Nick Fury: Listen here, people. We have one chance and one chance only to destroy Marx's ranks and get in there without any casualties. You all may be thinking, "What does this guy have that we don't?" Well, I'll tell you. A will to fight as well as lead... and an eye patch. Before we head out, I'll give you all a chance to chat between each other. If we're going to win, we need to work well together. Being stiff and/or lanky will not do, and by chatting and letting off some of the pressure, you'll initiate what I call team effort. And I like team effort. *Heads into a smaller room and slams the door* Iron Man: ... He does rock that eye patch. Silver: I suppose so. But...what will we do with Marx's forces once we're finished with them? I know they deserve punishment in the name of justice for all the lives they've taken, but...will we just be imprisoning them or killing them? To kill people in order to save the world...is this really the right thing to do? Wouldn't it just put us at the same level as them? Iron Man: I don't really know. You shouldn't either, because that's not up to us. Still... sometimes you have to make sacrifices for the greater good. It's inevitable, but it doesn't matter. We'll just wait and ask Nick what he plans to do. Just be glad the weight of that decision isn't on your shoulders. You look frail; I'm pretty sure you'd collapse. Nick Fury: *Inside his room, where no one can hear him* Yeah... the weight of the world... all on your shoulders.... Yeah. Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs! Wait, wrong time isn't it? Sonia Nevermind: *Sighs* I can't believe how the world plunged into chaos. But I need-- We need to do what's right. Iron Man: I agree with blondie over here. As long as we do what Nick says, we should be good. He's a pretty good leader, by the way. Except for when you actually have a sense of humor. I have a sense of humor. Sometimes it works... not all, though. Cinderella: Goodmorning, everyone! Isn't it a sunny day, today? Olaf: Yeah, it is Cinderella! Cinderella: *giggles* You look cool. Oh, oops... that sounds not polite! I meant you look delicately. Olaf: Thanks so much! *blushes* Nick Fury: *Walks back out and joins the heroes* ... It's time. Pre-Chat (Villains) Monaka: Monaka would like to tell you that we will take those dirty, worthless, worst of the worst heroes and commence in killing them all and creating our own villains paradise...! Monaka would like for you all to get along and like Monaka, as Monaka will lead you all to victory! Monaka and team will kill all of those dirty, worthless, worst of the worst heroes as soon as we can! And it'll be fun. *Wheels herself away in her wheelchair, humming* Genocider Syo: Is no one going to acknowledge the fact that she's a child? Or perhaps being around female children with disabilities in a room with a small amount of people turns you on...! Oh, how sick you demonic perverts are! Now, where's Byakuya-sama? We have unfinished business that needs to get worked on.... Gyahahahahaha! Darth Vader: Well, I will kill every single one of those heroes with The Force! One by one they will all die! *evil laugh* Mystique: *as Darth Vader* Well, I will kill every single one of those heroes. *turns into Mystique* Yeah, sure. Darth Vader: You dare imitate me again and you will die! Stellan: Oh, don't worry about her! There's no need to kill someone just because they make fun of you in the least fascinating way possible. Oh yeah, my name's Stellan, nice dress. Mystique: Hey, Stellan. *looks to Darth Vader* Imitate you? Nahh, thanks. Still angry on myself for doing that once. *winks* Anyway, whats up guys? It doesn't seem like we have to worry about something. Stellan: Indeed. I don't even recall what that Monaka woman said before. She's funny, I'll be honest.. Monaka: *Wheels herself back to the villains* Let's go...! Split Apart; Forever Lost *Nick Fury and team head over to Marx's castle, where soldiers and Monokuma-esque robots attack them* Nick Fury: Damn it! Give this and them all you have, heroes! *Over the course of time, all 9 of Nick Fury's heroes are wounded and/or captured and taken away, leaving only Nick* Nick Fury: *Bashes in a soldier's head and steals their guns* If y'all want a war, I'll give it to ya'! *Is hit over the head with a blunt object from behind, and he falls to the ground, unconscious* ... Down & Out *Monaka and team head over to Nick Fury's base* Monaka: Monaka wishes for you all to do your best! If those dirty, worthless, worst of the worst heroes die, we need them to feel it! So do your best, everyone, and make Monaka proud! *Suddenly, some sort of gas begins to affect the villains* Monaka: Monaka came prepared! *Places a mask over her face* *All 9 of Monaka's villains fall unconsciously to the ground* Monaka: ... Monaka's smart! Monaka knows how to fool others! Monaka's creative, too! *Hums* ... Challenge Monaka: Monaka would like for each and every one of you to wake up! You listening to Monaka's directions and waking up will make Monaka really happy...! (Simply post; last one to do so gets the axe.) Mondo: *wakes up, ruffling hair* Huh? What the hell happened?